The invention relates to a method for reducing hypertension in mammals with specific hydrolysates obtained by the enzymatic conversion of whey proteins.
Hypertension has been reported to be the most important cause of human deaths in industrialized countries. (See, for example, Laragh, J. H., 1979, L""hypertension. Recherche, 105 (10): 1068-1076) Nearly 30% of the fatalities among adults would result from hypertension or from its renal, coronary or neurological complications. The elucidation of the physiological mechanisms responsible for hypertension has lead to the introduction of several pharmaceuticals for the treatment of hypertension and/or its symptoms, which include increased heart rate and increased blood pressure.
It would be desirable to identify additional materials capable of treating hypertension or its symptoms, especially materials that can be easily employed as part of a simple regimen such as being included in food items.